Situaciones extrañas
by GaiaEncadenada
Summary: Crack ships! Drabbles. 500 palabras, no sé en qué estaba pensando. Situaciones que ni quienes las viven saben exactamente cómo se dieron, pero ahí están. Kagami/Akashi. Murasakibara/Midorima. Takao/Kuroko.
1. KagamiTaiga-AkashiSeijūrō

—Encuentras placer propagando el dolor, ¿no es cierto?

Akashi se encoge de hombros. No trata de negarlo. Sabe que es impropio de él ejecutar un acto que se presta tanto a interpretaciones. Pero no quiere ir tan preciso con Kagami, que es tan predecible que no hace falta ser _la certeza._

—Puedes tomarlo como quieras— su voz, sin embargo, no pierde la seguridad. Recuerda cómo Kagami y él quisieron destruirse el uno al otro, y en ese momento se encuentran en una heladería frente al puerto, como si lo anterior sólo hubiera sido el preludio de una relación extraña que ninguna de las personas a su alrededor logra explicar.

—Está bien para mí— Kagami da otro bocado a su helado de ron, mala elección como casi todas en su vida, y se pregunta por qué está tan atraído a alguien que hirió a Kuroko y se caracteriza por sólo utilizar a las personas, aunque jurase que había cambiado. Debe ser una más de sus malas decisiones causadas por la impulsividad que le hace ser él.

—Entonces para mí también— es el intercambio de palabras más absurdo de la historia, pero no le importa. Se siente a gusto y no necesita nada más por el momento. Está felizmente sentado en un puesto de helados frente a la playa, una noche de agosto, con un chico que le calma los demonios del interior. No lo vio venir y eso le satisface. De vez en cuando no saberlo todo está bien.

—Akashi… Esto es extraño— Taiga se rasca la nunca, un gesto de duda y temor en su cara—. No sé qué pensar.

El corazón del aludido se agita ante las posibles continuaciones de esa frase, pero recupera la calma enseguida. Kagami no saldrá corriendo, no le dejará solo.

—Te diré qué pensar— le gusta tener el control, le gusta sentirse con poder—. Que tú y yo estamos aquí porque así tenía que ser, y te vas a quedar conmigo.

Kagami lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos y un sonrojo muy tenue en las mejillas. No es que entienda aun lo que pasa, pero esas palabras son suficientes por el momento para calmar a la bestia de preguntas en su interior. Él tampoco lo vio venir, y todo se revuelve a su alrededor. Se supone que sería con una chica, o con Kuroko en su defecto, quizás incluso Aomine, pero Akashi no. Akashi Seijurō está… No puede pensar que está mal. No cuando todo se siente tan correcto. Seijurō es hábil en lo que más ama, es inteligente, es brillante y le transmite la calma absoluta que contrasta, que equilibra el desorden de su interior. _Además tienen el mismo color de pelo, combinan,_ eso según Momoi Satsuki.

—A Momoi le gustamos— Taiga se siente cohibido al recordar a la chica y sus sospechas acerca de ellos.

—Sólo porque ya tiene vía libre con Kuroko— Akashi no se corta al expresarse—. Y… A mí también me gusta _nosotros_. Intentemos disfrutarlo.


	2. MurasakibaraAtsushi-MidorimaShintarō

A Takao le hace muchísima gracia ver la situación actual de Midorima respecto a su ex compañero de Teikō. Al que no le hace gracia alguna es al mismo Midorima, tan vulnerable ante las emociones de la adolescencia y de su propia personalidad retorcida.

Murasakibara tiene poco o nada de lo que le gusta, poco o nada de lo que considera atractivo, aunque buscar pareja no es una prioridad en su vida, y no puede evitar que el corazón le brinque cuando le ve acercarse. Y también puede verlo a los ojos sin necesidad de levantar la cara hasta destrozarse el cuello, eso es un punto a favor.

Takao dice que no debería darle tantas vueltas al asunto, sólo está enamorado, más o menos, de Murasakibara. Pero él es terco y se niega, primero muerto. Realmente no es para tanto, y en una de las reuniones mensuales de la Generación de los Milagros, Akashi también se da por enterado de lo que pasa en el supersticioso interior de Shintarō. Se lo dice, y aquel tiene la osadía de negarlo y de, en dado caso, excusarse en supuestas incompatibilidades zodiacales. Pero Seijurō sabe que cuando algo se da, simplemente no hay manera de pararlo, por muy mal que vaya a salir. Juegan, ríen, se toman fotografías en las que Midorima y Murasakibara siempre salen juntos, y si la cámara de Satsuki no falla, en más de una foto se nota que Atsushi está mirando a un enfadado Shintarō. Claro que eso puede no significar algo.

—Shin-chan quiere decirte algo— suelta Kazunari a Murasakibara cuando va a recoger al aludido en su habitual carretilla—. Y es muy importante— y sonríe. Murasakibara no sabe qué reacción debería tener ni porqué el pequeño compañero del escolta está hablándole. Centra la mirada en Midorima, pidiendo tácitamente una explicación, y lo ve sonrojado hasta las orejas, absolutamente avergonzado. Se siente descubierto, con las miradas fijas en él aunque nadie esté haciéndoles caso.

—¡Cállate, Takao! ¡Ya, vámonos!— Shintarō hace amago de subirse a la carreta. Takao pedalea y se aleja un poco. No piensa irse hasta que vomite sus sentimientos, y se lo comunica mediante una sonrisita ganadora. Está apunto de golpearlo cuando Akashi le toma del brazo, y con la otra mano, a Murasakibara. Los aleja un par de metros y es obvio lo que está haciendo. Luego se aleja rápidamente.

El corazón de Shintarō está desbocado, su cuerpo tiembla, y Atsushi sonríe mínimamente con la escena. Se le antoja _tierno_.

—Te ves adorable, Mido-chin.

Los ojos verdes se clavan en él, brillantes, dilatados. Shintarō no es tan hábil como él para disimular _cosas_.

—No sé qué quieren Akashi o Takao que te diga, tengo que irme— pretende alejarse cuando, por tercera vez en el día, es detenido en su huida.

—A mí también me gustas, Mido-chin. ¿Quisieras salir conmigo?

Shintarō siente todo detenerse alrededor y apenas puede decir _sí._ No recuerda la última vez que fue tan feliz. Realmente ya no importa.


	3. TakaoKazunari-KurokoTetsuya

—¡No entiendo qué pasa, Shin-chan!— Takao está subiéndose por las paredes en un intento de entender cómo acabó tras Kuroko Tetsuya—. ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan lindo?!

—No lo sé, Takao, cállate de una vez.

—Dime, ¿sonreía mucho en Teikō? ¿O siempre ha sido así de inexpresivo?

Esas preguntas son seguidas de otras tantas. Midorima está francamente harto. Pone los ojos en blanco y trata de reanudar su lectura y sus deberes. Después de todo, a eso han ido a la biblioteca. Kazunari no se detiene con el hostigamiento y él jura que podría lanzarlo mucho al diablo y acertar.

—Takao, seriamente, te mataré si no te callas.

—El azul de su cabello combina con el negro del mío, ¿a que sí?

Midorima quiere llorar.

* * *

—Kagami-kun.

—¿Qué?— El aludido se mete hamburguesas sin prestarle mucha atención.

—He notado a Takao-kun acercándose mucho a mí. Incluso me ha enviado mensajes.

—¿Sí? Déjame ver.

Kuroko le enseña. Kagami ríe, pero lo toma muy en serio pasados unos minutos. Él mejor que nadie sabe de _situaciones_ que se dan en personas inesperadas.

—¿Será que le he hecho algo y busca venganza?

—¿Desde cuándo eres paranoico?

Tetsuya se encoge de hombros. No está acostumbrado a recibir tanta atención. Podría decirse que es incómodo.

—Sólo digo que es raro, no sé qué le pasa…— como si fuera una invocación, Shintarō y Kazunari entran por la puerta del Maji como si fueran los dueños. Y los ojos del segundo se iluminan al encontrarse con el objeto de su afecto. Midorima ni enterado de que esos dos estaban ahí. A Takao el _ojo del halcón_ le sirve más que para el baloncesto.

—¡Tetsu-chan, hola!— se acerca corriendo a la mesa con una sonrisa brillante en la cara que Kagami podría jurar que quedó ciego.

—Takao-kun, hola— Kuroko quiere salir corriendo y dejar a Kagami matarse con Takao y Midorima, pero no lo hace. Siente la mirada del chico fija en él y eso no le gusta.

—¿Te importa si me siento contigo?— antes de que termine de preguntar, ya lo ha hecho. Tetsuya respira agitadamente y busca apoyo en la mirada de Kagami. Un apoyo que le es dado en forma de hamburguesa con queso.

—Hola, Midorima-kun— saluda al escolta, sentado a junto a Kagami como si la cosa no fuera con él.

—Ah, te ves radiante hoy, esa camisa pega con tu pelo— suspira Kazunari.

—Es la camisa del instituto.

—Igual pega con tu pelo.

El halcón está en las nubes, emocionado cual niño, sentado junto a su _crush, y están interactuando, demonios._

—Takao, estás asustando a Kuroko— Kagami interviene. La sombra lo agradece internamente.

—Tetsu-chan, yo…— llama la atención de Kuroko y busca sus _expresivos_ ojos azules—. Yo jamás, jamás, te haría daño. Sé que esto es extraño pero— ahoga una carcajada y tiene un sonrojo en las mejillas—…creo que te quiero.

Kuroko está en blanco. Al menos ya está medio aclarado el asunto. Quiere huir.


End file.
